The Northern Cousins
by Xenolord
Summary: A representative of Labryanna wishes warriors of Battleon assist her people. Maria, Natalya and Serras are all too happy to oblige. T for suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: I only own Maria, Natalya and Serras. Everyone else is property of whomever it may concern.

Author's Note: This takes place BEFORE the initial time gap, so Maria is nineteen, Natalya is twenty one, Serras is still five hundred and eighteen years old, Rayne and Lizzie are thirteen ish. I've been meaning to write this for some time, but other stories (As Time Goes By being one) have monopolized my time. I alluded to the events in The Northern Cousins in Turning Points in the line: "But you're also a damn good diplomat. Remember that time you, Serras and I went to Labryanna? That was a fine example of your powers of persuasion!" This is, as you may have guessed, the story of said journey to Labryanna. The land where women make the rules, and it's every Shoujo-Ai nut's DREAM. SERIOUS Shoujo-ai. If you don't like it, don't read. That simple. If I've still got you, enjoy.

Author's Second Note: I would like to thank my friend and co-worker, Heather Hackel, for letting me base Princess Ari-Ita from her. Thanks, Heather.

The Northern Cousins

Prologue

Maria was knocked from a rather satisfying dream early one morning. The dream, in itself was of no importance. The core thing she only really remembered about it, was that she was rudely awoken from it, and the person who did it, will pay.

"Yo, Maria! Captain Krieger wants you in the Briefing Room now!" A familiar voice called, followed by a series of violent shakes.

"Do you ever want to touch me, Wolfblitzer?" She grumbled.

"Uh... Is it obvious?"

"If you do, get the HELL out of my room!" She growled again.

"Uh... you're sleeping naked again, aren't you?"

"Yes." She replied simply. Nodding and mouthing a reply, Wolfblitzer took his leave with a sprint. Sitting up in bed after she was certain he was away, she stretched and yawned heavily. The sun shown brightly in the window, just in the position that would blind someone. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she went to get dressed.

-

Coming out of the bathroom, she yawned once more, dressed in some of her fineries. 'Fineries' being a relative notation with Maria. She found a crunched up shirt with a Praying Mantis with googaly eyes talking to a snake. The Mantis is saying 'So, I see you like to play Adventure Quest!' and the snake is saying 'wtf?'. She really had not a single clue as to the significance of it, but she thought it was funny, and got it. The pants she wore were a bit constricting, but jeans are jeans, and pants are pants. Running soap and water through her hair, she washed it enough just to get the Sleep Gunk out of it. Scratching her forehead and stomach, she decided it was best to see what Captain Krieger wanted.

-

Kicking the door to the briefing room open she gave one great yawn and entered. The yawn was reciprocated with the six people in the room. The redhead spoke first.

"Cripes, Maria, stop stealing my air!" Natalya groaned between yawns.

"Yawning... so addictive..." Serras echoed, yawning once more and nearly falling out of her chair. Artix also couldn't help but yawn loud and tiredly.

"Not gonna fight it..." Orta mused, yawning. The last two, the first she recognized as Wolfblitzer, and the second was a woman she had never seen before in her life, remained unyawned.

"Alright, I suppose you..." Artix began, cut off by a yawn. "Damnit... Anyways, I suppose you four want to know why you're here, don't you?" Everyone nodded as Maria took a seat. "Well, we need you four for a special mission north."

"The Dragonspine Mountains?" Serras sounds off. Artix just shook his head.

"Think more north then that."

"I don't know what's that far north." Natalya echoed, yawning once more. "Damnit, Maria!"

"Maybe I could shed some light on that subject, my dear." The mysterious woman finally spoke. She had piercing brown eyes, the kind that were creepy to look at for any length, but commanded respect. She wore an elaborate dress which showed her figure and features off nicely. Her hair was short, ending at her shoulders, similar to Maria's, but straight, brown with red highlights. She had her hands folded at her waist, a very regal aura surrounding her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Ari-Ita, Third Princess of the land of Labryanna. My sisters and I have traveled the land, in hopes of finding help in our land's troubled times."

"Princess Ari-Ita has asked myself to send some of my best warriors to her homeland to settle out a power struggle that has crippled the land for years. Being a man of honor, I can only oblige. I have selected the Despair sisters, Maria, the youngest, and Natalya, the eldest. Serras Nerra, and Orta Dragoon, along with Wolfblitzer." He was addressing more Ari-Ita more then the Guardians.

"Although, Captain Artix, I still must protest sending a man."

"I'm well aware of a man's status in Labryanna, dear Princess, but I have my reasons. Wolfblitzer, the reasons I have asked you NOT come armed is for reasons... I think it best if Princess Ari-Ita explain." He left the podium, offering it to the Princess.

"Thank you, Captain. My ladies, since you know nothing of Labryanna's customs, I may be able to offer some insight into them. As I have already told your Captain, men hold no more status there then items for reproduction. They have one purpose, that they do well."

"Awesome!" Voiced Wolfblitzer.

"Perhaps if you would be so kind as to allow me to continue, friend, you would find that this is not as 'awesome' as you may think." The Princess' eyes narrowed, glaring accusingly at Wolfblitzer, who shut up real fast. "Men have no rights in my home. They are used as slaves, trade goods, and even worse. I will not lie. I feel that your presence there will only hinder your progress, but Captain Artix and I have a bit of a history, and I must trust his judgment. I do not know if my sisters were successful in finding help, but we must assume they have not. I must ask that we leave right away. Say goodbye to anyone you love... as you may be gone for some time." The Princess stepped down, Artix retrieving it.

"Maria, Natalya, Serras. I want you to speak to Warlic before you leave. He's got a present for you. Orta, pack as many medical supplies as your pack can hold, or your back can carry, I don't know about the medical care in Labryanna, especially for Wolfblitzer." The addressed parties nodded.

"Uh, what about me, Captain?" Wolfblitzer chimed. "What should I do?"

"At the moment, Wolfblitzer, your presence is purely a learning experience. You will do nothing, save anything Maria, Natalya, Serras or Orta have you do. Remember your place in Labryanna, Wolfblitzer, and you'll come back with your head, alright?" He only swallowed hard and nodded. "Good man. Alright, ladies. You leave in twenty minutes. Make the best of it." He paused for a moment, trying to get something out. His throat holding words hostage, he only settled for "Dismissed." The girls and Wolfblitzer stood, and went to get outfitted.

-

Flexing her fingers inside the plate mail gauntlet, Maria sighed. A place where women rule? Was this some nightmare coming true... or some hidden desire of hers? Sure, she'd always wanted to be respected... maybe feared sometimes, but this was a bit much. She'd been a Guardian for only two years, and she was already being trusted with such an important mission. It was too much.

"What are you thinking about, sis?" Natalya's voice asked. Maria shook her head, putting a smile on her face to abide suspicion.

"Not much. Just a little... ya know. Surprised. I've been a Guardian for only... a couple'a years, and I'm being sent on such an important mission... It's an interesting turn of events." The girls were in the outfitting room, getting ready. Wolfblitzer rounded the corner.

"So. What exactly do I need to know about the place we're going to?" Serras tightened her glove and grinned.

"Labryanna is a continent to the north, across the Crystal Desert. They still live in a sort of... medieval time, living by customs and doctrine older then time itself. They have a sort of Amazonistic society, where men have a lower place in society then women. Good for us... bad for you wolfy." Serras smiled. From the door, Princess Ari-Ita strode in, stopping behind Maria.

"Ya know, Princess... that's very disturbing." Maria muttered, standing up and facing the woman.

"Apologies, Lady Despair, but I must ask we we depart quickly. My sisters may have had less-then-superb success in recruiting help from Paxia and Drakovia. I must return home with all haste, in case they have failed." Finishing their suit up, the girls, in accompany of their 'manservant', Wolfblitzer, boarded their ride north, a lavish wagon. The interior was designed to keep the heat of the Crystal Desert out, maximizing comfort.

Well, maximizing comfort for everyone save Wolfblitzer, of course, who had to ride on the top.

"This was not in my contract!" He shouted down as the wagon began moving.

"Sorry, Wolfblitzer. There's not room back here for four fully-armored Guardians of Battleon, a Princess, AND you. Just suck it up and try to keep cool." Natalya responded, rolling her eyes.

"Can't I sit on the floor! I can squeeze in there!"

"Let me put it this way, Wolfblitzer. If you're gonna survive there, you better start listening to what we say! It's cruel, I know, but that's how things are! Just... I insult you, man, but believe it or not, I want you coming back with us." Maria shouted back, poking her head from the window. Wolfblitzer went real quiet.

"True. Alright. I'll be a good boy." He replied, stretching out on the top. "Could someone at least like... give me something I could block the sun out of my eyes?" Orta's hand came from one of the windows, showing a black wide brimmed hat. "Ah, thank you, Orta." He took the hat and put it over his face, dozing off."

"I estimate it will take us, at this pace, four hours to reach the Crystal Pass in the Dragonspine Mountains, another five hours to cross the Crystal Desert, and another three hours to reach Ka'aaran, the capital city." The Princess mused, smoothing her dress out. "So... maybe a twelve hour trip."

"So, tell us. What kind of trouble have your people been suffering from?" Serras asked, feeling very squished between the wall and Maria.

"Well... political." She responded rather reluctantly.

"Political? Dang it, Ari-Ita, we're warriors, not diplomats!" Natalya jested.

"I know... believe me. If this matter could be resolved with diplomats, it would have been solved already. Our best negotiators are sent back to us missing parts, and no one wants to attack, due to threats of 'total annihilation'." She continued. The girls stayed quiet as they listened. "Most of the people in Labryanna are content with the years of tradition we have followed, but a group has decreed that our treatment of men is abhorring. Now, granted, I have never been one to completely agree to tradition, to do so is blind loyalty, but I know when to speak out and when to stay quiet."

"Smart girl." Serras spoke, a nod coming from the Despair sisters.

"Indeed. But, I feel that I am torn between my duties to my family and that throne, and my duties to my people. I am the Third Princess, which means I am third in line to the throne. I have already come to the conclusion I will never sit upon it, and I have spent my years caring for my people. I pick them up when they fall, I feed them when they are hungry, and I love them when they are hurt. I mainly leave the running and political aspects of the country to my sisters, and mother."

"Tell us about your sisters." Natalya chimed. Ari-Ita nodded, thinking.

"My sisters and I are triplets. Born only mere days separate from one another. Ari-Try, the eldest and First Princess is the one concerned with matters of the Royal Family. Ari-Nya, the middle and Second Princess is concerned with Ari-Try's well being, and myself... I concern myself with myself. And my people."

"Princess..." Orta finally spoke, looking to her side at Ari-Ita. "If you don't mind me saying... is Ari-Ita your real name?" The Princess stared at Orta with a sort of quizzical stare.

"No." She replied simply. "It is my People's Name."

"'People's Name'?" Natalya echoed, a similar glare of Orta's coming from Serras and Maria.

"Yes... it is what our people call us. They come from old tongue words... 'Ari' means 'great', and 'Ita' meaning 'nurse'. So... to my people, I am the Great Nurse..."

"What about 'Try' and 'Nya' then? What do they mean?" Wolfblitzer's voice came from up top.

"'Try' means 'leader', and 'Nya' means 'lover'."

"Great Leader, and Great Lover, eh?" Serras added, a finger pressed to her chin. "Are these... apt descriptions?"

"Oh, very." The Princess responded. "When my mother is busy, it is not uncommon for Ari-Try to take her place. Until she returns, of course."

"Of course." Maria echoed.

"And... Ari-Nya has no luck with love... so... I suppose her name is not... completely apt, but she is greatly loved by her family, and definitely by her sisters."

"If she loves you two in return, her name is more then apt." Wolfblitzer chimed. Maria looked up.

"Wow. How unlike you, Wolfblitzer. What's the occasion?"

"I'm learning my place." He responded, dozing off again.

"Being not of Labryannan descent, you are under no obligation to call me by my People's Name. You may call me by my birth name if you wish."

"Which is?" Orta asked. "Oh, damn. I didn't bring gauze!" She added, her pack open before her.

"Heather Hackel." She responded simply. The girls nodded. "But... before my parents... I would..."

"Have us address you by Ari-Ita, correct?" Maria added. Heather nodded. "Fair enough."

"Princess!" The driver called from behind her. "We've got company..." Princess Ari-Ita stuck her head out the window and watched three armed men advance.

"Well... wha'da'we have here?" One man slurred, sword in hand. "You bear da seal of Labryanna... int'restin'. Let's see ya' 'rincess..." Ari-Ita made a motion to get out.

"Don't. Welcome to Battleon. Ruffians and Barbarians abounds. Let me deal with them." Serras muttered. She jumped out of the wagon and advanced. "Well, well, well. A couple of rejects. What can I do for you fine gentlemen today?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We're jus' here for a bit o' fun, tha's all. Stay outta thing, li'l girl, and we'll leave ya alone."

"Can't do. The Princess is under the direct protection of Battleon, and the Guardian Order. Leave at once, or we will be forced to make you leave.

"'We'? I only see one a' ya. And there be three o' us. Who's outnumb'red now?" The other men advanced, drawing swords. Maria and Natalya stepped out and joined with Serras.

"Can we watch?" Natalya asked, smirking. Serras only smiled.

"Certainly. Orta watching Ari-Ita?" The red-haired Serras asked simply, a nod from Maria being her answer. "Alright then. Time for things to get interesting. All at once, boys, or one at a time, you'll all be begging me to stop." The under education ruffians charged Serras, bellowing like norse gods, swords at the ready. The first one who arrived was quickly aquainted with Serras' fist, sending him doubling over to the ground. The second got a nice trip kick to his legs, knocking them from under him, and the third found out what a broom felt like, after Serras slammed his face into the ground. After getting out from under the Guardian's foot, the three regrouped and stared at her. Casually, she drew her sword. Maria and Natalya, trying to deter them from fighting, also drew theirs.

"C'mon, boys. It ain' worth dyin' over. Let's regroup at th' hideout." The sheathed their weapons and walked off. The Guardians put their weapons away and re-entered the wagon. Breathing a sigh of relief, Serras grinned.

"They're not gonna be bothering us again for some time." Maria grinned as the wagon began moving again.

"Well. I see you three are well-apt at fighting. Prehaps you will heal our country." Ari-Ita looked at Orta. "And what of you? Can you fight?"

"Yes and no." She responded cooly. "Yes, I am a Guardian of Battleon, therefore I have combat training. But, no. I am a member of Battleon's Medical Staff, and have taken the Hypocratic Oath, being I can do no harm to anyone who would do no harm to me. And, since sometimes the only way to protect something is with a preemptive strike, I am usually the last on the 'tally, ho, to legend' list." She responded looking into her pack again. "Damnit! I didn't bring any morphine, either!" She swore. "Hey, Wolfblitzer. Try not to get hurt okay? 'Cause you do, you're going to be going into surgery with no anesthetic."

"Sounds absolutely fun." He replied through the thin ceiling.

"What is this 'morphine' you speak of?" Ari-Ita asked. Maria passed the question off to Orta.

"Morphine is a drug derived from the Morphus plant. It's a pain killer and an anesthetic. We use if if we have to do any serious medical care to someone. It dulls the pain and puts them to sleep, for the most part." Orta looked out the window. "Speak of the devil, stop! Stop the wagon!" She shouted to the driver who complied. Throwing the door open, she dashed out to a small patch of green plants with leaves which looked like sai's. She collected a large bunch, nearly the entire patch, and brought them back into the wagon. Grinning, she spread the plants on the floor. "Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I know how I'm gonna pass this twelve hour trip." She muttered, pulling a mortar and pestle from her backpack.

"Medic, Herbalist and Alchemist. What's next, Orta? Warrior?" Serras poked fun at her.

"Never know." She crushed the plants up in the mortar and placed the paste in a small crucible. "Maria, would you kindly?" She asked, placing the crucible on a wire stand. Maria flicked her fingers, causing a small flame to erupt right under it.

"That... won't burn the carriage down, will it?" Natalya asked.

"Na. It burns solely on the oxygen in the immediate area. We're in no danger. Magic for the win." Maria smiled, nudging the stand and crucible to a corner of the wagon with her foot.

"Let that simmer for a few hours, and we'll be okay." Ari-Ita looked at Orta.

"Your skills are amazing! We have nothing like this 'morphine' in Labryanna." She paused. "Maybe... you'll show us how to make it?"

"Sure. Medicine's not that hard. You just have to be dedicated to it. Unlike SOME people!" She threw a harsh glare at Maria.

"Look. I already told you. I can bandage wounds. I don't need it, I heal up like a starfish!" The youngest Despair replied, shrugging.

"You're very brash, Lady Maria." Ari-Ita droned. Maria shrugged again.

"I got skills. Mad skills." Maria responded. "But if that makes me brash, I'm brash." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Snoozy time." She muttered. "Unless you want me to tell you all stories, I'm going to relive the epic battle between my retinas and the inside of my eyelids." She went silent.

"That Maria..." Ari-Ita started.

"Is a very, very strange woman. BUT, being my sister, I love her all the same." Natalya responded. The Princess only nodded. "I think we should all get some sleep. I think we're gonna be in for a very interesting time. The girls in the carriage closed their eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-Twelve Hours Later-

"My Ladies, we're here!" The driver was calling.

"It was Nat, mom! She took the cookies, I swear!" Maria blurted out the moment she woke up. Rubbing their eyes, the girls got out of the wagon and stretched. They were standing on the outskirts of a very lavish city. Wolfblitzer rolled out from the top and landed with a dull thud on the sand below.

"Are we there yet?" he groaned wearily, sleep not completely left him.

"Yes, Wolfblitzer, we are."

"Good. 'Cause I feel a bit crispy..." He stood up, his skin tanned with a light red hue, a sunburn.

"You look crispy, too."

"Come, we must make haste in speaking with my mother." Heather motioned everyone to follow.

Ending Author's Note: 'Ari-Ita' is pronounced "Are-ee Eye-ta". Thought I may clear that up.


End file.
